


Erotyczne fantazje 113

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 113

Ruby krzyczała z rozkoszy, kiedy poczuła jak długie i zgrabne palce jej partnerki, zaczęły wchodzić jej ciasną kobiecość. Ruchy dziedziczki były, szybkie i gwałtowne.

W końcu liderka nie wytrzymała i jęk rozkoszy rozległ się po całym pokoju. Intensywny orgazm wypełnił całe ciało Ruby, powodując,że fontanna soków tryskała z jej mokrej cipki.


End file.
